warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bieżące wydarzenia
Wrzesień 2009 29 września 2009 * Na rogu Żurawiej i placu Trzech Krzyży karetka zderzyła się z samochodem osobowym, nikomu nic się nie stało. * W związku z przebudową ulicy Nowolipki trasy zmieniają autobusy linii 107, 111 i N41, a w związku z utrudnieniami na ul. Milenijnej innymi trasami pojadą linie 144, 211, 516 i N63. * 1 października wchodzą w życie zmiany w komunikacji miejskiej, trasy zmienią linie 102, 148, 160, 161, 166, 185, 193, 213, 382, 408 i 415. * Strażnicy miejscy zamknęli szereg nielegalnych stoisk na ulicy Zamoyskiego. * Kilku śmiałków przemaszerowało po linie rozwieszonej między domami towarowymi Centrum nad ulicą Złotą. * 30 września rozpoczyna się przebudowa ulicy Paryskiej, zostanie ona zamknięta dla ruchu. 28 września 2009 * Dziś rozpoczął się kolejny etap remontu pętli Międzylesie (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=276&l=1) oraz remont pętli Wola Grzybowska (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=270&l=1). * Po zamknięciu przejazdu ulicą Cierlicką na Ursusie powstały ogromne korki. * Eksperci bezpieczeństwa ruchu proponują, aby na rondzie Zgrupowania AK "Radosław" zorganizować model "ronda turbinowego". * Na rogu Racławickiej i Miłobędzkiej skuter zderzył się z samochodem osobowym, kierowca skutera zginął na miejscu. * Rozpoczął się montaż kopuły Świątyni Świętej Opatrzności Bożej. * Aktywiści Zielonego Mazowsza blokują przebudowę kładki nad Jagiellońską przy przystanku . 27 września 2009 * Dzisiaj ulicami biegnie 31. Maraton Warszawski. Należy liczyć się ze sporymi utrudnieniami. * Dzisiaj na torze wyścigów konnych na Służewcu odbywa się Wielka Warszawska. * Urząd m.st. Warszawy zaprasza do bezpłatnego czipowania psów. * Jutro, 28 września, rozpoczyna się kolejny etap remontu pętli Międzylesie (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=276&l=1) oraz remont pętli Wola Grzybowska (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=270&l=1). * Na ulicy Hauke-Bosaka, przed domem, w którym mieszkał gen. Stanisław Sosabowski, odsłonięto poświęconą mu tablicę pamiątkową. 26 września 2009 * Jutro, 27 września, ulicami pobiegnie 31. Maraton Warszawski. Należy liczyć się ze sporymi utrudnieniami. * Dziś, w związku z inscenizacją historyczną na ulicy Grochowskiej, zamknięty dla ruchu jest odcinek między Lubelską a Wiatraczną. * Zaprezentowano projekt nowej siedziby Fundacji na Rzecz Nauki przy Krasickiego, który będzie jednym z pierwszym przykładów "zielonej architektury" i "botaniki architektonicznej". * Stadion Narodowy ma od dziś nowe logo oraz stronę internetową. * Rozpoczęto przebudowę skrzyżowania Bokserskiej z Obrzeżną i Kłobucką, prace potrwają do końca listopada. * Udało się dojść do porozumienia z właścicielką ostatniej działki blokującej rozpoczęcie budowy węzła Alej Jerozolimskich z Łopuszańską, dzięki czemu budowa będzie mogła wkrótce ruszyć. * Rozpoczęła się budowa ścieżki rowerowej na Marymonckiej między a . * Podczas rozbiórki zrujnowanej kamienicy przy Spokojnej 3 zawalił się dźwig, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Dziś i jutro wymieniana będzie nawierzchnia łącznika Marywilskiej z Płochocińską oraz Jana Olbrachta między Krępowieckiego a torami kolejowymi. 25 września 2009 * Dziś wieczorem rozpocznie się remont ulicy Cierlickiej, w związku z czym zamknięty zostanie tunel w ciągu tej ulicy. Zmiany dotkną linii 149, 177, 187, 194, 206, 207, 401, 517, N35, N85, powstanie zastępcza linia Z-7. * Doszło do napadu na placówkę banku Millennium przy ul. Malczewskiego 56, sprawca został już ujęty * Dziś z placu Zamkowego o godzinie 18, jak w każdy ostatni piątek miesiąca, wyruszy Warszawska Masa Krytyczna. * Rano na Wale Miedzeszyńskim zderzyły się cztery auta, co doprowadziło do sporych utrudnień w ruchu. * Wybrano projekt nowego budynku, który ma powstać na miejscu bazaru na rogu Grójeckiej i Banacha. * Na Pradze Południe, przy zespole szkół nr 33 na Targowej, otwarto kolejne boisko Orlik 2012. * Władze Białołęki planują urządzić aquapark w Porcie Żerańskim. * Pisarz Józef Hen został tegorocznym laureatem Nagrody Literackiej m.st. Warszawy. Odznaczenie zostało wznowione w zeszłym roku. * Na wtorek, 29 września, planowane jest oddanie do użytku wyremontowanych Alej Ujazdowskich. * Ponownie rozpisany został przetarg na wykonanie ścieżki Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego. 24 września 2009 * O godzinie 8 rano dwa samochody zderzyły się z z autobusem linii E-4 na moście Grota-Roweckiego. Spowodowało to korek w kierunku centrum. * Władze Bemowa planują urządzenie parku miejskiego. Powstanie on na terenie należącym dawniej do PZL Wola, a przekazanym dzielnicy w ramach długu. * Prywatny inwestor zamierza przerobić dawny Budynek koszar Pułku Huzarów Grodzieńskich obok Parku Łazienkowskiego na apartamentowiec. * W związku z budową mostu Północnego drogowcy planują zwężenie ul. Modlińskiej do jednego pasa. * Urzędnicy mają zdecydować się dziś na ewentualną egzekucję działki obok budowy węzła Łopuszańska. Właścicielka posesji wygrała w sądzie sprawę o bezprawne przejęcie terenu. * Tramwaje Warszawskie planują zakup przynajmniej 10 wagonów z drzwiami z obu stron. Przydadzą się one w przypadku remontów i budowy nowych linii. * Z powodu budowy kolektora ściekowego, w Warszawie nie powstanie centrum treningowe dla sędziów. Obiekt planowano zlokalizować na terenie klubu Hutnik Warszawa. * Zderzenie karetki z samochodem osobowym na Wawelskiej, przy ul. Skłodowskiej-Curie. 23 września 2009 * Otwarty wczoraj buspas spowodował korki na Trasie Łazienkowskiej. * Dzielnica Ochota ogłosi dziś trzeci przetarg na budowę ścieżki poświęconej Ryszardowi Kapuścińskiemu. Dwa pierwsze przetargi nie przyniosły rezultatu. Otwarcie ścieżki planowane jest wiosną 2010 r. * Skargę miasta na orzeczenie korzystne dla rodziny, walczącej o odzyskanie gruntu pod Złotymi Tarasami rozpatrzy dzisiaj sąd. 22 września 2009 * Do wieczora trwa żałoba narodowa. Odwołane zostały imprezy masowe, sportowe i koncerty. * Dziś jest dzień bez samochodu. W związku z tym przejazdy komunikacją miejską są bezpłatne, a w sześciu punktach można wypożyczyć rower za darmo. * Na trasie Łazienkowskiej otwarty zostanie najdłuższy buspas w Warszawie. * Warszawskie Centrum Expo otworzy dziś nową halę wystawienniczą przy ul. Prądzyńskiego. Podczas mistrzostw Euro 2012 będzie tu Międzynarodowe Centrum Nadawcze dla dziennikarzy. * Dwa wypadki z udziałem autobusów (1 i 2) spowodowały korki na Trasie łazienkowskiej oraz na Mokotowie. * Na rondzie Daszyńskiego zderzyły się dwa tramwaje. Sparaliżowało to ruch na okolicznych ulicach, 22 osoby zostały ranne. 21 września 2009 * W związku z dwudniową żałobą narodową odwołane zostały imprezy masowe, sportowe i koncerty. * Wypadek na rondzie Daszyńskiego spowodował na dwie i pół godziny utrudnienia w ruchu. Dwie osoby odwieziono do szpitala. * Skarga hiszpańskiej firmy blokującej budowę drugiej linii metra została odrzucona. Z powodu protestu chińskiego konsorcjum pod ambasadą Chin doszło do pikiety. * ZTM planuje przekształcić Węzeł komunikacyjny Młociny w minigalerię handlową. 20 września 2009 * 1 grudnia zaczną obowiązywać nowe, poszerzone strefy dla taksówek. * Rozpoczął się remont kładki nad ulicą Tamka. * Jedna osoba została ranna, kiedy dźwig runął na posesję przy ulicy Kaniowskiej. 19 września 2009 * Dziś rozpoczął się VII etap remontu torowiska na Trasie W-Z, otwarty został węzeł "Okopowa". Zmiany dotyczą linii 1, 5, 10, 21, 22, 24, 26, 28, 36, 41, 71, 103, 151, 155, 171, 190, 197, 410, 422, 520, E-2, N42, N45, N91, N95, Z-1, Z-2 i Z-5. * Od dzisiaj, w związku z budową Mostu Północnego, wyłączony jest ruch tramwajowy na Marymonckiej, a linie 5 i 17 pojadą skróconymi trasami. Na wyłączonym odcinku wzmocniona zostanie linia 181. * Dziś i jutro w węźle "Młociny" oraz przy Dworcu Zachodnim od strony Tunelowej odbędą się tegoroczne Dni Transportu Publicznego. * otwarty zostanie buspas na trasie Łazienkowskiej. Uruchomione zostają dwie nowe linie: 382 na trasie - i 415 - . * Zmarła Barbara Skarga, filozofka, profesor Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego. * Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się Festiwal Nauki. * Dziś i jutro wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajowy na al. Krakowskiej - linie 7, 9 i 35 zostaną skrócone, a na wyłączonym odcinku będzie kursować linia Z-4. * Dziś i jutro wymieniana będzie nawierzchnia pełnej długości ulicy Zwycięzców oraz ulicy Jana Olbrachta między Krępowieckiego a torami kolejowymi. 18 września 2009 * Od uruchomiony zostaje buspas na trasie Łazienkowskiej. Uruchomione zostają dwie nowe linie: 382 na trasie - i 415 - . * Jutro, 19 września, rozpocznie się VII etap remontu torowiska na Trasie W-Z, otwarty zostanie węzeł "Okopowa". * Od jutra, 19 września, w związku z budową Mostu Północnego, wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajowy na Marymonckiej, a linie 5 i 17 pojadą skróconymi trasami. Na wyłączonym odcinku wzmocniona zostanie linia 181. * W dniach 19-20 września w węźle "Młociny" oraz przy Dworcu Zachodnim od strony Tunelowej odbędą się tegoroczne Dni Transportu Publicznego. * W ciągu kilku dni władze Ursynowa rozpiszą przetarg na budowę Ursynowskiego Centrum Kultury. * Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się festiwal Warszawska Jesień. * Instytut Francuski przenosi się z Senatorskiej nr 38 na ulicę Widok nr 12. * Ratusz przeprowadza kurs z topografii miasta dla strażników miejskich. * Na ulicy Lazurowej, przy Szobera potrącona została kobieta, zmarła pomimo reanimacji. * Zmarł Janusz Piekarczyk, rektor Warszawskiego Uniwersytetu Medycznego w latach 1999-2005. * W dniach 19-20 września wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajowy na al. Krakowskiej - linie 7, 9 i 35 zostaną skrócone, a na wyłączonym odcinku będzie kursować linia Z-4. 17 września 2009 * 19 września rozpocznie się VII etap remontu torowiska na Trasie W-Z, otwarty zostanie węzeł "Okopowa". * Od 19 września, w związku z budową Mostu Północnego, wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajowy na Marymonckiej, a linie 5 i 17 pojadą skróconymi trasami. Na wyłączonym odcinku wzmocniona zostanie linia 181. * Rozpoczynają się pierwsze prace przy przebudowie Trasy Toruńskiej, pierwsze utrudnienia na kierowców czekają w listopadzie. * Nowe tramwaje marki Pesa malowane będą w tradycyjne, czerwono-żółte barwy, zadecydowali warszawiacy. * Rozpoczęła się budowa pierwszych odcinków trasy N-S i Południowej Obwodnicy Warszawy w rejonie lotniska Okęcie. * U zbiegu Siedleckiej i Otwockiej motocyklista rozbił się o drzewo, w ciężkim stanie trafił do szpitala. 16 września 2009 * O poranku zepsuty autobus zablokował ulicę Czerniakowską w rejonie Szwoleżerów. * Dzisiaj rozpisany zostanie przetarg na rozbiórkę hali KDT. * Jeszcze we wrześniu ma rozpocząć się realizacja parku nad jeziorem Balaton. * Policja zatrzymała kierowcę autobusu linii 180, miał 0,4 promila alkoholu w wydychanym powietrzu. * Pomimo podpisania umowy wciąż nie rozpoczęła się przebudowa ulicy Francuskiej i Paryskiej, przyczyną jest konieczność wymienienia instalacji gazowej pod ulicą. * Radni PiS proponują wstrzymać w związku z kryzysem budowę czwartej trybuny stadionu Legii. * W związku z kryzysem ratusz odkłada na po 2013 rok budowę m.in. drugiej jezdni Wołoskiej, poszerzenie Marynarskiej i Modlińskiej, budowę trasy N-S, alei Tysiąclecia czy Trasy Świętokrzyskiej. * Trzy różne wypadki doprowadziły wczoraj do znacznych utrudnień w ruchu tramwajów. * Gotowa jest kładka dla pieszych nad Ostrobramską przy Motorowej, teraz czeka jedynie na otwarcie. * Zakończyła się renowacja Grand Hotelu na Kruczej. 15 września 2009 * W najbliższych dniach przejęte zostaną ostatnie działki na placu budowy węzła Alej Jerozolimskich z Łopuszańską i budowa będzie mogła się na poważnie rozpocząć. * Około 6 tysięcy kibiców witało na placu Defilad polskich siatkarzy, zdobywców Mistrzostwa Europy. * Fałszywy alarm bombowy doprowadził wczoraj do ewakuacji Złotych Tarasów. * W alei Waszyngtona, na wysokości Kinowej, wykoleił się tramwaj, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Nie powiódł się napad na placówkę PolBanku przy Górczewskiej, sprawca uciekł bez pieniędzy. 14 września 2009 * Około godziny 15 na placu Defilad z fanami spotkają się polscy siatkarze - mistrzowie Europy. * Od dzisiaj skróconą trasą kursuje linia 188 - będzie dojeżdżać do Olszynki. Powodem jest przebudowa ulicy Makowskiej i likwidacja pętli "Szaserów". * Policja zatrzymała sprawców napadu na bank, do jakiego doszło kilka dni temu na Puławskiej. 13 września 2009 * Na placu Konstytucji odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniająca kawiarnię "Niespodzianka", w której w 1989 roku mieścił się komitet wyborczy "Solidarność". * Od jutra, 14 września, skróconą trasą kursuje linia 188 - będzie dojeżdżać do Olszynki. Powodem jest przebudowa ulicy Makowskiej i likwidacja pętli "Szaserów". 12 września 2009 * 21 września rozpocznie się przebudowa ulicy Cierlickiej połączona z budową ronda u zbiegu z . Ulica będzie całkowicie wyłączona z ruchu. * Gotowy jest projekt renowacji ronda Dmowskiego, pojawią się nim m.in. wyspy zieleni oraz kolorowy asfalt. * Pijani mężczyźni porzucili samochód na torowisku tramwajowym na Marszałkowskiej, blokując na ponad godzinę ruch tramwajowy, * Dzisiaj oficjalnie odsłonięte i poświęcone zostaną "Anielskie drzwi" Igora Mitoraja w kościele jezuitów na Świętojańskiej. * Przy ulicy Sytej 123 rozpoczęto budowę publicznego przedszkola, będzie otwarte w 2010 roku. * Dzisiaj na Podzamczu odbył się tegoroczny Ecco Walkathon. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia Wrocławskiej od Radiowej do Powstańców Śląskich (objazdy ZTM) oraz Andersa między Muranowską a placem Bankowym. 11 września 2009 * Jest już pewne, że od otwarty zostanie ruch kołowy na remontowanym rondzie Kercelak oraz niektóre relacje tramwajowe. * Rozpoczęło się wbijanie pierwszych pali pod przyczółek mostu Północnego na Tarchominie. * Magistrat przekazał 185 mln złotych na budowę ulicy Nowolazurowej. * Jutro, 12 września, na Podzamczu odbędzie się tegoroczny Ecco Walkathon. * Na ulicy Puławskiej, na wysokości Kuropatwy, samochód uderzył w latarnię, kierowca został odwieziony do szpitala. * W dniach 12-13 września wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia Wrocławskiej od Radiowej do Powstańców Śląskich (objazdy ZTM) oraz Andersa między Muranowską a placem Bankowym. 10 września 2009 * Ratusz zapowiada kolejne cięcia wobec miejskich inwestycji, m.in. ul. Wołoskiej, Górczewskiej, al. Tysiąclecia czy Łodygowej. * U zbiegu Wołoskiej z Marynarską wykoleił się tramwaj linii 18, co spowodowało poranne utrudnienia w ruchu. * Administrator domu przy Strzeleckiej 8 odłączył wszystkim mieszkańcom gaz i zaspawał bramę na podwórko. * ZTM chce przedłużyć zawieszenie linii 20 do końca 2010 roku, by wybudować dwutorowy odcinek torowiska na Dywizjonu 303, być może uda się także wybudować brakujący odcinek torów wzdłuż Powstańców Śląskich. * Mieszkańcy ul. Tamka proponują przeniesienie niektórych linii na trasę W-Z, ZTM zapowiada jedynie skierowanie tam linii 160, którą na śródmiejskim odcinku zastąpi linia 102. * Jeszcze w tym roku w pałacu Mostowskich ma zostać otwarte Muzeum Policji. 9 września 2009 * Od dzisiaj do 19 września zamknięta jest trasa tramwajowa na Dywizjonu 303 i Radiowej, linie 5, 24 i 28 kursują skróconymi trasami, linia 71 zostaje zawieszona, a w zamian kursować będzie linia autobusowa Z-1. * Awaria pociągu na stacji Warszawa Śródmieście doprowadziła do porannych utrudnień w ruchu pociągów podmiejskich. * W miejscu dawnych Browarów Warszawskich inwestor chce wybudować osiedle dla 1,8 tysiąca mieszkańców, a także odtworzyć odcinek dawnej ulicy Krochmalnej. * Zakończył się remont Barbakanu, miasto czeka na propozycje jego zagospodarowania. * Być może uda się zakończyć renowację torów w zespole " " wcześniej, do 18 września. * Dzielnica Białołęka zaprasza 12 września przed urząd dzielnicy na koncert "Pożegnanie lata". wystąpi m.in. zespół Myslovitz. * Kończą się prace nad budową parkingów Parkuj i Jedź przy stacji PKP Anin oraz metra Ursynów. 8 września 2009 * Od jutra do 19 września zamknięta jest trasa tramwajowa na Dywizjonu 303 i Radiowej, linie 5, 24 i 28 kursują skróconymi trasami, linia 71 zostaje zawieszona, a w zamian kursować będzie linia autobusowa Z-1. * Na ulicy Puławskiej 38 doszło do napadu na bank, policja poszukuje sprawców. * Jutro PKP podpisze umowę na remont Dworca Gdańskiego. * Miejskie Zakłady Autobusowe rozpiszą dziś przetarg na zakup 16 nowych autobusów. * Kombatanci chcą usunięcia nagrobków Bolesława Bieruta i Juliana Marchlewskiego z Alei Zasłużonych Cmentarza Wojskowego. * Na wiosnę rozpocznie się remont Hali Mirowskiej. * W dniach 12-13 września odbędą się Dni Wilanowa 2009. * Uczniowie zespołu szkół im. Konarskiego zawiesili strajk. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ulicy Elektoralnej. 7 września 2009 * Do końca roku w miejscach związanych z Fryderykiem Chopinem mają stanąć specjalne ławki z opisami tych miejsc. * Nie będzie już więcej pieniędzy na weekendowe frezowanie ulic - w tym roku wyremontowanych zostanie 70 kilometrów ulic. * Zepsuty tramwaj zablokował dziś rano na kilka godzin Aleje Jerozolimskie. Kolejna awaria zablokowała tramwaje na Wołoskiej. * W dniach 8-9 września wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ulicy Elektoralnej. 6 września 2009 * Dzisiaj na ulicy Ząbkowskiej i Brzeskiej odbędą się VI Praskie Spotkania z Kulturą. * Mieszkańcy Międzylesia protestują przeciwko planowi budowy tunelu między Żegańską a Zwoleńską, w ramach którego trzeba wyburzyć 10 domów. * W ogrodzie zoologicznym otwarto nową atrakcję - estuarium, czyli akwarium łączące w sobie wodę słodką i słoną strefy okołorównikowej. * Niektórzy radni chcą usunąć nazwę ulicy Fučika w ramach dekomunizacji. 5 września 2009 * Dziś na placu Defilad ciąg dalszy Orange Warsaw Festivalu, wystąpią N.E.R.D, Groove Armada (main stage), Calvin Harris oraz MGMT (young stage). * Na Cytadeli zaprezentowano projekt Muzeum Wojska Polskiego, które ma tam powstać. * Dzisiaj i jutro w rejonie placu Grzybowskiego i ulicy Próżnej odbędą się główne wydarzenia festiwalu Warszawa Singera. * Na Dworcu Centralnym pojawiły się automaty biletowe, póki co działają one jedynie w języku polskim. * Trwa remont pałacu Branickich na Nowym Świecie. * Nocą pożar strawił mieszkanie w bloku przy Niskiej 18, nikomu nic się stało. * Jutro na ulicy Ząbkowskiej i Brzeskiej odbędą się VI Praskie Spotkania z Kulturą. * W dniach 9-19 września wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajowy na Radiowej, w związku z czym linie 5, 24 i 28 pojadą skróconymi trasami, linia 71 zostanie zawieszona, a zastąpią je linia Z-1. * Na ulicy Połczyńskiej spalił się autobus linii 713, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ulicy Lucerny między Traktem Lubelskim a Patriotów. 4 września 2009 * Dziś i jutro na placu Defilad odbędzie się Orange Warsaw Festival, a wśród gwiazd, które wystąpią są N.E.R.D, Groove Armada oraz Calvin Harris. * Dzisiaj przed pomnikiem Juliusza Słowackiego na placu Bankowym odbyły się uroczystości 200. rocznicy urodzin Juliusza Słowackiego. * Rada Warszawy przyjęła uchwałę, która pozwala na przekształcenie Szpitala Bródnowskiego oraz Wojewódzkiego Centrum Stomatologii w spółki prawa handlowego. * Na ścianie kamienicy przy Tamce 45 odkryto znak szpitala powstańczego z okresu II wojny światowej. * W autobusach linii 175 pojawiły się dwa pierwsze automaty biletowe. * Na Trasie Łazienkowskiej zapalił się autobus linii 187, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Robotnicy znaleźli niewybuch na budowie przy ulicy Książkowej, został zabezpieczony. * W dniach 5-6 września wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ulicy Lucerny między Traktem Lubelskim a Patriotów. 3 września 2009 * W dniach 4-5 września na placu Defilad odbędzie się Orange Warsaw Festival, a wśród gwiazd, które wystąpią są N.E.R.D, Groove Armada oraz Calvin Harris. * Rozpoczęły się prace mające na celu skatalogowanie wszystkich nagrobków na Cmentarzu Powązkowskim. * Unia Europejska dofinansuje budowę ulicy Nowolazurowej, oraz poszerzanie Modlińskiej. * W ciągu najbliższych kilku dni Zarząd Terenów Publicznych ogłosi przetarg na przebudowę placu Grzybowskiego, na który wróci m.in. Dotleniacz * Jutro, 4 września, przed pomnikiem Juliusza Słowackiego na placu Bankowym odbędą się uroczystości 200. rocznicy urodzin Juliusza Słowackiego. * W Parku Skaryszewskim na kobietę spadł konar, zginęła na miejscu. 2 września 2009 * Poranna awaria w metrze doprowadziła do licznych utrudnień, które trwały przez kilkadziesiąt minut porannego szczytu. * ZTM rozważa przywrócenie linii 408 oraz, po zakończeniu remontu trasy W-Z, linii 22 połączonej z 21, a także połączenia Targówka z stacją metra Ratusz. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego przedstawił propozycję odbudowy torowisk tramwajowych na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, Nowym Świecie i w Alejach Ujazdowskich oraz odtworzenia skrętów dla tramwajów na rondzie Dmowskiego. * Magistrat przejmuje ostatnie działki przy skrzyżowaniu Alej Jerozolimskich z Łopuszańską, budowa węzła może ruszyć jeszcze we wrześniu. * Mieszkańcy Białołęki nie chcą, aby w miejscu parku Wiśniewo powstało centrum handlowe. * Uczniowie zespołu szkół im. Konarskiego na Okopowej 55a domagają się przywrócenia dawnej dyrektor ich szkoły. * Od dziś do 8 września zamknięta jest ulica Odkryta, a autobusy linii 516 kursują objazdem. * Policja zatrzymała nietrzeźwego kierowcę linii 111, stracił prawo jazdy. 1 września 2009 * Dzisiaj zostają wprowadzone zmiany w komunikacji autobusowej. Zmiany dotkną linii 101, 136, 162, 179, 186, 204, 304, 307, 311, 315, 338, 390, 394, 400, 404, 410, 422, 500, 522, 739, 806, E-2, E-4, E-5, E-6, E-8, N13, N21 i N63. (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=204&l=1, http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=206&l=1, http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=207&l=1) * Od dziś kończą się utrudnienia na trasie WKD. * Wybrano projekt nowego Muzeum Wojska Polskiego, które powstanie na Cytadeli. * Prokuratura wystosowała akt oskarżenia przeciwko kierownikowi budowy odpowiedzialnemu za wyburzenie parowozowni na rogu Wileńskiej i Rzeszotarskiej. * Od dziś zmieni się organizacja ruchu w przebudowywanym węźle Trasy Siekierkowskiej z Marsa, Ostrobramską i Płowiecką. (http://miasta.gazeta.pl/warszawa/1,95193,6981377,Nowe_objazdy_na_budowie_wezla_Marsa.html http://www.tvnwarszawa.pl/28415,1617187,0,1,nowe_objazdy_na_marsa,wiadomosc.html) * Dziś wieczorem rozpoczną się prace nad przebudową ul. Deotymy. * Dodatkowych 118 mln złotych przekaże Unia Europejska na budowę węzła Trasy Siekierkowskiej z Płowiecką, Marsa oraz Ostrobramską. * Od dzisiaj na trasie I linii metra kursuje dodatkowy, 31. pociąg. *